Let Me Show You The Good In You
by InNeedOfInspiration
Summary: A few months after S.H.I.E.L.D was taken down, Natasha is taken to court for her past actions. Steve is summoned to give his testimony but will, at the same time, understand more about where he stands. I don't own the characters. They belong to MARVEL.


**Hi guys, I saw Captain America 2 and was blown away by the chemistry between Steve and Natasha. It made me want to write again. I apologize in advance: I haven't written in a while.**

**I hope you will enjoy it, though. Leave your feedback, I'd love to know what you think about it**

* * *

Steve was leaning against the wall, slowly breathing in and out, watching the few people in the long and large corridor walk by. Ninety six years old, and it was the really first time he was standing in a law court.

He was nervous, maybe even a little impressed, but most of all he was worried. It had been two weeks since Fury had let him know that Natasha would be heard in a tribunal to answer a grand jury about her turbid past.

A few months after SHIELD was taken down, the media coverage and the public pressure had pushed the counselors to summons Romanoff to appear before the court and be judged for the crimes she had committed against the country.

Steve had then called Natasha and tried to find her in vain. It seemed like she had shut down from that society she had chosen to protect and that was now ready to put her in prison.

He had wanted to comfort her, to make her understand that she was not alone, that he was by her side, but she just hadn't let him the chance.

It was a closed hearing and he hadn't been allowed to attend until he received the summons to testify.

A part of him had been relieved when he had found the letter in his mailbox, that was for him the opportunity to see Natasha and show her his support, but, another part was terrified, terrified not to find the words to convince the judge, terrified to let her down; even perhaps terrified to discover sinister things about his close friend. He was terrified to hear about a truth that would make him feel resentment towards her, a truth that would make him turn his back at her, and this was the last thing he wanted to happen because a part of him couldn't bring itself to let Natasha go.

"Captain Steven Rogers" a man called from the big door he was holding open.

Steve stood up straight and quickly rearranged the blazer of his dark gray suit he had bought for the hearing. He politely greeted the doorman with a nod and walked in. His gait was confident but his heart was pounding inside his chest.

The judge looked up to stare at him but he hadn't really noticed. From the moment he has stepped in, his eyes had unconsciously skimmed through the room to find the only person he wanted to see at this moment. His heartbeat calmed down a little when he saw her bright red hair.

Relief was soon replaced by confusion and disappointment when everyone in the room turned to look at him except her. Her head didn't move an inch as she seemed to be staring at some unclear target on the wall right in front of her.

Steve finally reached the table and sat on the chair oriented somewhere between the counsel and Natasha. She was wearing a black suit and her hair was unusually tied up in a neat bun though some of her curls were framing her face. She appeared focused, in deep reflection, but her empty look was unveiling the torment she was quietly in and that she would never allow herself to share with anyone. It hurt him to see her like this.

She quickly glanced at him then looked back at the judge.

"Captain Steven Rogers" the female counselor sitting on the right of the judge started "How long have you known Miss Romanoff for?"

Steve cleared his throat. "It's been almost four years"

"When was the first time you met her? Do you remember?" the judge asked.

"Yes" he answered. Of course he remembered, he could still recall the outfit she was wearing: black tight trousers, a red top and a leather jacket. She had confidently walked up the tarmac to him showing apparent disdain but yet had this hint of curiosity . "It was a few days before the New York mission, on S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier. We were introduced by agent Coulson"

"Did you know who she was back then?" the judge continued.

"She had been introduced to me as agent Romanoff. I didn't need to know more".

"When did you find out who she really was?" the youngest counselor behind the table asked.

The question and what it implied pinched Steve

"I learned she was a spy weeks later, after I had officially joined S.H.I.E.L.D."

"How did you find out?" the judge asked.

"She told me" Steve shrugged.

"Did you stay on your guard after that?" the woman questioned.

Steve shook his head. "I never had to. She was an efficient agent. She was the best partner I could hope for to go on missions. She would always have my back, save civilians and rescue hostages. She never gave me any reason to be alert."

"This is not exactly true" the young counselor spoke up "What about her double mission on a S.H.I.E.L.D ship that jeopardized the rescue of hostages from French pirates?"

Steve raised an eyebrow both surprised and outraged. He remembered how angry he was when he had found out Natasha's real mission, how angry against Fury he felt for being kept in the dark. Yes at that moment, he had realized she wasn't a reliable friend but a determined spy, yes he had blamed her for jeopardizing the rescue mission, but that was before everything was put to light, that was before he had gotten to know her.

"A double mission that helped gather evidence and find out that Hydra was within S.H.I.E.L.D" Steve reminded.

The counselors remained quiet putting this fact aside as if it wasn't important.

"Captain Rogers" the judge said "the reason we are all gathered here today is because miss Romanoff's dark past makes her untrustworthy and dangerous"

Steve turned to observe Natasha's reaction, she remained still and composed, her big green eyes looking straight ahead.

"She did things a soldier like you could not even comprehend" the judge continued "and her past actions enlighten the fact she is more of a killing machine than a person".

The words struck him like lightning. He was feeling beyond any level of indignation, he was feeling physically sick.

"This…woman" the female counselor chimed in, deliberately showing hesitation on her choice of word "has proved she's incapable of feeling emotions. She stopped caring a long time ago. To be honest, I doubt she even knows the difference between good and bad, she merely follows orders, and most importantly, her own interest"

Natasha finally dropped her poker face, she looked at Steve, her eyes searching for a comfort she was convinced she wouldn't get. She looked apologetic and yet didn't expect to be forgiven.

He felt sorry, sorry she had to sit in this room and listen to people who had not no idea whatsoever of what she was really worth. He wanted to show her how _he _felt about her, he wanted her to feel proud of the person she had become, he wanted her to see what he had seen in her and that yet she seemed to be so oblivious about. Natasha was a good person who had forgotten how to see the good in her. And he promised himself he would show her how.

"It's not true" Steve said still looking straight into her eye. "I know Natasha and she is not the person you claim she is. I saw her cry over a friend she thought dead, I saw her fight for another one she refused to believe to be lost, I saw her question her beliefs. I saw her fight for the truth even if that meant for her to get exposed. She willingly jeopardized her own freedom to give you back yours."

Steve first read surprise in her eyes, surprise to be defended but also surprised to have been read.

"But her past missions show-" the female counselor started.

"I don't care about who she was" Steve spoke louder. And then he realized, the fear he had felt before walking in the court, the fear he had been feeling for the past few days since he had been summoned, that fear had no reason to be. He had been afraid to discover things that would make him hate her, but now he understood those things didn't matter anymore. "I only care about who she is now".

Natasha's look softened as her mouth lightly lift up into a smile.

The counselors looked at each other in silence.

"So you Captain America believe not all crimes should be punished?" the judge said furrowing his brows.

Steve finally detached his eyes from hers and glanced at them.

"I believe punishment is unnecessary when you have already made amends"

He looked back at Natasha and smiled.


End file.
